


The Wedding We Deserved

by dreamsxape



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsxape/pseuds/dreamsxape
Summary: Just a short fic about the wedding Barry and Iris deserved.





	The Wedding We Deserved

Iris concluded her beautiful, heart filled vows. 

Diggle brought his hands together, taking in a deep breath. 

“And I pronounce you both,” he began looking between Barry and iris, the two madly in love human beings he had been asked to officiate for. “Husband and wife… you may now kiss your bride” he concluded. 

Felicity, who didn’t RSVP to the first wedding (which was ruined by Nazis), kept her mouth fucking shut. Because despite realizing that she did in fact want to marry Oliver, this was still Iris’ day, and she didn’t want to be a colossal asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Iris deserves better friends


End file.
